Quantum Physics and Consciousness
by Torchwood85
Summary: The next installment of the Paradigm Shift Series, we follow the story of Rose & Ten and their continuing adventures in the parallel, but a storm is approaching and once it breaks all will fall. Featuring Eleven and the Ponds. Please R&R.
1. Chapter 1

Quantum Physics and Consciousness

When the Doctor's eyes finally fluttered open it took a few moments to process the dishevelled blonde mop of hair that obscured his vision. A quick glance down at the woman tucked under his chin brought a broad smile to his face and a giggle bubbled up through him as he brushed his fingers through the wild locks and ran a hand gently down her arm to entwine their fingers. She nuzzled further into his chest in an attempt to hide from the intruder intent on pulling her from slumber.

"Five more minutes," She mumbled trying to tuck herself under his side.

"Come on sleepy head," He brushed his lips across her shoulder watching as goose bumps spread across her pale skin.

"Good luck to you," A familiar voice chuckled from behind him. "She's not quite used to spending so much time awake, weeell that and I may have worn her out a little, her fault in fact...although Jackie sending her to gymnastics all those years ago...brilliant idea."

"I'll keep that in mind," Eleven nodded lifting the duvet to find himself severely lacking in proper attire, rolling his eyes at his bodies very definitive response to Rose's proximity. "Good god is that all we think about now?"

"Can you blame us?" Ten shrugged sauntering to the door with his hands in his pockets, "Don't dawdle, big day ahead," He nodded to Rose.

"Time Machine." Came a muffled response from under Eleven's arm.

"Morning love," Ten laughed pulling the door, "I'll put the kettle on."

"Mmmm my hero." She breathed rolling over onto her back and waving her fingers at him with a sleepy grin as he disappeared.

She sighed contently and lolled her head back towards the Doctor beside her.

"Hello," She grinned wrapping her arms around his middle and pressing a kiss between his hearts.

"Hello." He whispered covering her lips with his own.

"You're naked," She smirked, catching her tongue in her teeth as her foot trailed up his calf and her leg hooked over his hip.

"I am," He nuzzled under her chin and nipped at the delicate skin of her throat, "Good to see you have a firm grasp on the obvious."

"Oh yes," She whispered, fingers ghosting down his belly to take hold of him, "I find that a firm grasp on anything can do a world of good."

His mouth gaped open for a moment then with a growl that rumbled up through his chest he deftly rolled them until he lay between her legs, his weight effectively ceasing her movements and pinning her to the bed.

"Woman you are insatiable," He shook his head in astonishment as his hips ground into the damp warmth between her legs, seemingly of their own volition, her body and mind begging him to take no mercy.

"Only when it comes to you Doctor," She moaned licking a line up his Adams apple in retaliation as her fingers brushed his temple, "Shall I fill you in on what you missed?"

He shuddered as the images and feelings of her and his other self out in the console room flooded through him.

"You did _that _on the console?" He muttered pulling back to stare at her impish grin.

"Yup," She nodded scratching her nails down his front to take hold of him again as she wrapped her legs around his waist and pulled him inside her heat, moaning at the feeling as he nearly passed out from sensory overload.

"Rose," He muttered against the skin of her shoulder.

"Calm yourself my love," She nipped at the pulse in his neck as he pulled back to rest on his elbows above her, "You're an old man remember."

"Old man," He drove himself deeper into her body, effectively wiping the smirk off her now flushed features, "I'll show you old man, Rose Tyler."

XXXXxxxXXXXxxxXXXX

Ten's gaze lifted from his perusal of the wedding schedule as Rose came sauntering into the kitchen in the dress Martha had chosen for her, a rather content looking Time Lord trailing in behind her in his tux and top hat. She leant down and pressed a kiss to his lips, her fingers brushing his temple as Eleven sat down across from him. Eleven's gaze shifted to his brother as he snorted in laughter.

"What?" He scowled at the man in pinstripes.

"She got you with the old man thing too eh?" Ten quirked his lip as Rose sat down beside him and poured herself a cuppa from the pot on the table.

"What can I say," Eleven quipped pouring his own tea and taking a sip, "Never was any good at turning down a challenge."

"No." Ten agreed with a laugh.

"So," Eleven clapped, "Big day ahead, two weddings to attend then home for tea?"

"That's the plan," The Doctor in pinstripes nodded, "Your TARDIS isn't quite ready for you yet, but soon, good news is our two lovely ladies are holding the gap open perfectly, not a ripple or eddy to be seen."

"The universes are stabilising then," Eleven mused.

"Doctor," Rose interrupted his musing, "Somethin' I noticed before right is that one of you calls the TARDIS sisters and the other the offspring, but which is it?"

"It's both," Ten shrugged, "They are everything to each other."

"The last two TARDIS in existence," Eleven stroked the wall beside him affectionately. "Well for now anyways."

"We never expected this did we?" Ten smiled over his mug, "Nor the three of us."

"Told you all that time ago didn't I," Rose nudged him, "There's me. Now there's us and two beautiful ships and a whole multiverse of possibilities."

"That there is love," Ten smiled down at her, reaching an arm around her shoulders.

"You Mela," Eleven began, "Have a rather long road ahead of you though," He looked to Ten, "We're going to have to start her education as soon as possible."

"Yes, I was considering that this morning," Ten placed his mug on the table, "I think we should take it in turns."

"Education?" Rose started.

"What?" Eleven's eyes widened in surprise, "Really?"

"Why not?" Ten shrugged, "We divide the task, plus you know, you get time with her and so do I."

"It makes sense I suppose," Eleven nodded.

"Her is right here ya know." Rose slapped his arm.

"So who gets her first?" Eleven pressed on, his lip quirking as he realised Ten was trying to rile her up as well.

"Pick a number between one and a trillion," Ten challenged with a smirk.

"I might as well not be here," Rose sighed observing her cuticles.

"Two hundred and thirty-seven thousand, four hundred and eighty-nine." Eleven leant forward on the table with a quirk of his lip.

"Fine." Ten leant back folding his arms in a huff, "But only for a few days at a time."

"A week at a time," Replied Eleven mirroring his brothers posture minus the sulk, "And I promise to keep her mostly in the TARDIS and try not to place her in any type of mortal danger...if I can help it."

"Alright then." Ten nodded after a time. "That alright with you Rose?"

"Oh so now you ask?" She raised an eyebrow but before she could put them in their places her phone trilled with the familiar tone assigned to her Mother.

"Hiya Mum what's wrong?" She stood to take her mug to the sink.

"Time to go?" Eleven questioned his brother.

"Meh," Ten slid out from the table, "She probably hasn't realised we're parked behind the marquee."

"Ah Jackie Tyler," Eleven sighed, "Who would've thought she'd end up being our...well, you know-"

"Yea I try not to think about it." Ten grimaced slightly strolling out along the corridor beside his brother as they trailed behind Rose.

"Not a bad view I must say." Eleven tipped his head to the side as they both gazed appreciatively at the woman ahead of them in her flowing lavender and cream gown.

"Oh I totally agree," Ten slipped his hands into his pockets with an eager nod. "Lovely."

"Yea Mum it's okay," Rose replied in irritation as she pushed the TARDIS doors open and pulled back the side of the marquee, "We're right behind ya."

"What?" Jackie turned with a frown, her mobile slipping from her ear and back into her dressing gown. Her eyes flickered between familiar pinstripes and the top hat and tux that stood either side of her daughter. "Is that really you?"

"Jackie," Eleven nodded as the Tyler matriarch stepped closer to him, her gaze taking in his appearance then remaining fixed on his eyes for the longest time before she spoke.

"I should slap you for that piss poor attempt at goodbye," She whispered wiping at some lint on his tux and he almost recoiled away from her hand, "And Norway of all places."

"Um..." He adjusted his bowtie awkwardly.

"Welcome home Doctor," She told him firmly, "That universe or this one, you'll always be a part of this family."

He found himself clutched in the arms of the older woman as she tutted about how unnaturally skinny he still was before she turned her tirade on his brother.

"Now you," She grabbed Ten by the lapel making him squeak in surprise. "I need you to give that PA system the once over, don't want it settin' fire to this thing or the house, then you and Rose'll have to leg it to the house before the other guests start arriving."

"And don't think you'll be standin' about," She chided Eleven, "Off to the kitchen with you, make sure those nibbles are human friendly, ya never know with this lot."

"Right you are Jackie," He agreed taking off towards the house, "I'll just go-"

"And see if Cookie won't whip you up a bacon sarnie while you're at it," She supplied as more of an order before dragging Rose off towards the guest house and the awaiting bridal party.


	2. Chapter 2

Inside the kitchen he found three incredibly hung over blokes leaning heavilly over the kitchen counter nursing steaming mugs of the foulest smelling coffee he had even had the misfortune of sampling with his superior nostrils. With a devious smirk he tiptoed across the kitchen.

"Morning Boys!" He bellowed pulling various items from a nearby fridge and unceremoniously dumping them into the blender on the bench beside them.

"Dear god," Groaned Jack grasping at his head as the offending machine whined and hissed.

"Who the bloody hell are you." Pete grimaced, "And what are you doin in my kitchen."

"Keep it down plonker." Jake snipped pulling his sunglasses down over his eyes as he slumped back down onto the counter.

"Now Jakey-Boy is that any way to greet an old friend." Eleven shouted over the roaring sound of the blender.

"What are you on about," Jake pushed himself up, discarding the glasses to level his somewhat unsteady glare at the Doctor.

"Oh right," He mused pouring the mixers contents into three glasses, "You lot aren't familiar with regeneration, sorry about that."

"What already?" Jack glanced up warily.

"No, no," He assured him, "Stripes is outside with Jackie, now drink up, you'll feel better in no time."

"That look disgusting." Pete muttered sniffing the contents of his glass.

"Best hang over cure in any universe." Eleven grinned.

"Guess I've got nothing to lose." Jake sighed downing the mixture.

Jack downed his and watched as the strange man in the tuxedo pulled a carton of custard from the fridge just as the microwave sounded its finish. He pulled up a seat in front of them, smiling stupidly as he dipped piping hot fish fingers into a bowl of custard.

"Now that's disgusting." Jack nodded towards his treat.

"Feeling better?" Eleven asked around his mouthful.

"Surprisingly yes." Pete chuckled, "What the hell was in that?"

"Celery." Ten supplied from the door, Rose following in behind him.

"Also great for regeneration sickness," Eleven added.

"I'll keep that in mind," Rose grinned taking a big swipe of custard with a stolen fish finger.

"Oh you're not gonna eat tha- ah too late." Ten cringed.

"What?" She shrugged, "It's good."

"It's unnatural that's what it is." Jake laughed, his afflictions now a distant memory.

"Nice to see you again Doctor," Jack smirked, "You keep getting younger every regeneration. I like it."

"I've told you before Jack," Eleven winked, "Buy me that drink first."

"Alright you too that's enough." Ten rolled his eyes. "Shouldn't you three be getting dressed, or at least take a shower you smell like a pub urinal."

"Oi," Jake protested, "I don't smell that bad."

"I'm sure your bride would disagree," He raised an eyebrow, "And unless you want a very, very upset-

"Yea I get the picture." Jake disappeared up the stairs in a flash, the other two reluctantly following a few minutes later.

"Right," Ten clapped, "Now that's sorted Rose you should go find the bride, and you," He gestured knowingly at Eleven, "We have a little surprise to set up for the newly weds."

"Oh I do love a surprise," Eleven followed, "Just as long as no-one's jumping out of a cake."

* * *

Martha's ceremony was simple and she looked as elegant and confident as they had ever seen her. She stood proudly beaming beside Jake, now her husband as their vows came to a close and their future was sealed with a kiss. Well you could call it a kiss – really though it was more of an outright snog which was only brought to an end when almost the entire congregation began coughing together in order to divert the bride and grooms attention from each other.

Everything had progressed as planned from there. Dinner had come and gone, speeches and cake and bouquets done and dusted and with a little help from the TARDIS the bride and groom had left for their honeymoon under the sparkling illumination of a million fireworks, the two Doctor's more than chuffed with their handy work.

All that remained left sat together around a large oval table, Eleven taking it upon himself to entertain Tony on the dance floor while Ten alternated between testing nibbles, fiddling with the PA system and twirling Rose around the dance floor with Eleven and Jack who for most of the night had a rather large gathering of small children who were squealing with delight at their shenanigans.

"Where did you learn to dance like that?" Rose cackled.

"Felspoon." Eleven replied, coming to a stop beside her as his last dancing partner was carried off exhausted by a very thankful Jackie and placed into his bed safe and sound.

"You're mad you are." She nudged his shoulder playfully.

"Yup that's me," He agreed, "Just a mad man in blue box."

"She's ready for you." Ten's voice came softly from behind them.

"I know." He nodded with a small smile.

"At least this time it isn't goodbye though yea." Rose smiled up at him, her small hand wrapping around his.

"No more goodbyes." He agreed, a pointed look also directed towards Jack as he fell into step beside his brother.

"Good," Ten added shuffling past them with his hands in his pockets, "Can't stand them personally."

Eleven and Rose watched them move across the dance floor in silence before Ten turned around to notice they weren't following.

"Well come on then," He encouraged with an unbelievable shake of his head, "You said if yourself, home in time for tea. Plus you've got another wedding to attend if you haven't forgotten."

"Oh right," Eleven followed with Rose in tow, "Can't disappoint Pond now can I?"

"She'd probably never forgive you." Jack quipped rounding the Doctor at the console.

"Probably not," Rose giggled closing the TARDIS doors behind her, watching Ten fondly as he bounced around the console. It wasn't long before the ship settled on the rift.

"Here we are." Jack informed them. "TARDIS systems operating a full capacity.

"All's well that ends well as they say." Ten grinned. "She's all fixed, ready and waiting."

"Thank you." Eleven nodded at his brother before turning to Rose.

"I guess I'll be seeing you soon then." He trailed his fingers gently across her forehead before cupping her cheek. "I'll be waiting."

"See ya later yea." She pressed a kiss to his lips.

"Not if I see you first." Eleven grinned giving a small nod at Ten who threw a small switch on the console before coming to stand beside Rose as Jack sat quietly on the jumpseat.

"You stay out of trouble Harkness," He scolded lightly, the hint of a smirk on his face.

"Aye, aye Captain." He saluted.

"I'll be seeing you soon enough too I'm sure of it."

"And don't do anything stupid Doctor." Ten added with a raised eyebrow. "If you need anything at all, we're here."

"I know." He looked away with a nod. "Well then-"

"I love you." Rose whispered as he began to fade out.

"Quite right too." He smiled.

"Plonker." She smirked, a brilliant smile lighting his face. And then he was gone.

"Well that was fun." Jack yawned, making his way out of the console room. "I'm beat, catch you two love birds in the morning."

"Night Jack," Came Rose's muffled reply from the Doctor's chest.

"Sleep well Jack." The Doctor called over her head, pressing a kiss to her hair.

"It won't be long," He assured her, "You'll see him again soon."

"I know," She smiled as he tucked her under his arm as they made their way down the corridor to the library.

"I still worry though," She smirked, "After all he is you."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

It didn't take them long to run into trouble, despite both Jack's and the Doctor's claims to the contrary. Three months they'd been travelling since Martha's wedding, relatively of course, and after checking in with the rest of the team on Earth to discover they were soon to become God-Parents, they'd set out to find the perfect gift for the expectant couple, and Jackie too of course, in the universe's largest nursery store. Or what would have been in their home universe anyway.

What lead to their current predicament and subsequent incarceration was Jack's inability to control himself yet again. The Doctor and Rose sat back to back on the cold stone floor of their cell while said Immortal hung chained to the wall as naked as the day he was born. The charges included some form of assault and battery, one of treason and another three for using the word 'virtuous' in a public context and in reference to the very lovely but incredibly unavailable and now not-so-virtuous young Aurigian Princess, Nakshatra.

What made matters worse for them was her upcoming coronation as Empress of the Winter Hexagon Asterism and her betrothal to Prince De-S_omethingorother_, the rather undemocratic and less than faithful or reputable, Hydran Ambassador_. _They were there to observe history in the making and all seemed to be going well until Jack had made the mistake of discussing his escapades with the Ambassador, who had taken a liking to Jack right away, until of course he realised the woman in question matched his fiancee's description. Unfortunately this led to the Ambassador calling off the wedding and announcing Rose as his new consort and wife, which only served to infuriate the Doctor and make Rose snort in laughter.

"At least you're not chained to the wall." Jack shrugged as much as his chains would allow.

"Oh please," The Doctor scoffed, "Don't pretend you're not enjoying it."

Rose chuckled and pulled a hand through her long hair, as dirty and dry as it was from the last twelve hours in confinement they'd been treated surprisingly well so far. Bar from being unable to shower or change of course. Plus she really had a craving for chips.

"How come they didn't bind you two?" Jack whined as he watched the Doctor free his arms and rub at the slightly irritated skin at his wrists.

"Oh they did." He spun the sonic through his fingers by means of explanation with a smirk.

"Is there anything that thing can't do?" Jack grinned back.

"Not very effective on wood." Rose mused thoughtfully.

"Oi," The Doctor pouted as he hauled himself to his feet and offered her his hand, "Don't diss the sonic."

"Hey I'm just sayin'," She smirked stepping closer into his chest as he pulled her to her feet, "Besides, setting 6458g-5 comes in very handy when you're- well-indisposed shall we say?"

"Rose Tyler you cheeky-"

"A little help here." Jack drawled, "While I'm always up for a good flirt could you-"

The Doctor continued smirking down at his wife as she pulled him in for a snog and he pulled the sonic from his pocket and slipped it under his arm in Jack's direction. A few rattles of the chains and he was free.

"Thanks Doc." Jack stretched his arms as feeling returned to his extremities.

"So," Rose dragged her fingernails across the Doctor's chest as she stepped around him, "All in all I'd give it about a six, terrible room service."

"Oh completely agreed," The Doctor replied seriously as he soniced their cell open and they strode out into the now darkening halls. "No mints on the pillows."

"No robe or slippers either." Jack added falling into place behind Rose.

"Definitely no tips then." Rose nodded as they stepped up to the exit, the Doctor sonicing the storage cabinet to the left to retrieve the rest of their things. Rose slipped on her long black coat as Jack snapped his suspenders back into place and pulled on his jacket. The Doctor waited patiently with his hands in the pockets of his long coat. They had tried to take it but the resistance he put up wasn't deemed a necessary risk as he began ranting on about Janis Joplin and how he'd lost the last coat and wasn't about to risk it again as he spotted a large exceptionally hairy Bifintos eyeing it off hungrily.

"Oh I can't wait to get back to the TARDIS," Rose beamed, "I can hear that bathtub on level three-fifty-seven callin' to me already."

"Speaking of TARDIS," The Doctor mused as he spotted it round a corner, guarded by two sentries who appeared to be dosing off. "I would've thought we'd have heard from my brother by now."

"It's been a while." Rose agreed following closely behind him as they tip-toes past the guards and slipped silently into the ship.

"Mind out of the gutter dear." He chastised playfully as a rather implicit image brushed over his mind.

"Can't help it." She blushed slightly.

"Oh I know." He winked as he dashed about the console, "And really who could blame you. I'm gorgeous."

"Careful Doctor," She smirked, "She's not that much bigger on the inside."

"Oi the Cheek!" He quipped malleting the console with wild abandon. "But now that I've thought about it, might be time to send you over for a while, perhaps other me can find a better way of explaining the finer points of sub-temporal diasporan and flux in a non-temporal biomechanical-"

"Alright, alright," She laughed, "Just set the co-ordinates already, I'll go grab a shower an' be back in ten yea."

"Kay." He giggled only to raise an eyebrow at the smirk on Jack's face as he sat on the jumpseat.

"What about you Jack," He mused, "Ready to go back, or you up for a quick trip to Virvorious VI?"

"You're offering to take me to the largest pleasure planet in the galaxy and you're asking if I wanna go home?"

"Well," He sniffed, a smirk quirking his lips, "I didn't want to presume, not everyone's into chute-less base jumping."

"Just drop me off at the nearest Harem Doctor," He grinned, "Besides, once you've fallen through a black hole it kinda takes the fun outta the free-fall thing."

"Hmmm, good point." The Doctor agreed turning to the swirling glyphs on the monitor.

"Will she be alright over there?" Jack asked quietly.

"Of course." The Doctor squinted in confusion. "Why wouldn't she be?"

"I dunno," Jack shrugged, "It's just-"

"She'll always come back Jack," He turned and leant back against the console. "He is me, I am Him."

"I know." Jack agreed, "I'll just miss her ya know."

"Yea," The Doctor smiled as he spotted her over Jack's shoulder, watching as she slipped her arms around his shoulders and kissed his cheek.

"I'll miss you too Jack." She whispered into his shoulder.

"You too kiddo." He grinned, his larger hand enclosing her smaller one across his chest. He watched her as she closed the distance between herself and the Doctor, pulling him into a hug.

"TARDIS Prime calling TARDIS One." Came Eleven's voice over the coms. "Do you read over?"

The Doctor flicked a switch on the console without releasing his grip on Rose.

"TARDIS One, coming in loud and clear."

"Excellent," Eleven replied, "Everything's in order, awaiting transmat."

"Aye that," Ten replied turning his attention back to his wife, "Play nice now Rose."

"Behave yourself Doctor," She smirked against his lips, "Virvorious VI is no place for a married man."

His retort was smothered by tongue and teeth and soft pink lips.

"Look after him Jack." Rose grinned as she pulled away.

"Yes Ma'am." The Captain saluted with a smirk.

"Love you." She whispered to the Doctor as he engaged the transmat and she began fading out.

"Love you too." He smiled, "I'll see you soon."

"Not if I see you first." She winked, and then she was gone.

"Well then," The Doctor sniffed after several long moments watching the space she had occupied, turning to bounce around the console only slightly less psychotic than usual, "Virvorious VI here we come!"

* * *

XXXXXxxxXXXXX

* * *

Rose landed in the console room with a thud, a rather disorganised pair of familiar long legs, arms and body softening the fall.

"Nice catch." She teased as she hauled herself off him and pulled him to his feet.

"Really should recalibrate that thing before someone loses an eye." He mused dusting himself off and adjusting his tie.

"Hello." She grinned when he finally turned his attention back to her.

"Hello." He smirked. "Miss me?"

"Course'." She laughed pulling him down by his lapels to snog the life out of him.

"Hmmm," He murmured against her lips, "Missed you too."

"Love what you've done to the old girl." She grinned taking in the new look console room. "It's so much brighter and look at this," She flicked at the console, "Finally a bit o' Spock."

"Knew you'd like it." He beamed adjusting his bow tie with a triumphant sniff.

She ran her fingers along the console, closing her eyes as the TARDIS consciousness washed over her.

"Missed you too girl." She laughed. "Oh the stories she has to share Doctor, what have you been up to?"

"Well you know how it is, got shot, forgot, played pirates, TARDIS turned into a mad bitey lady, had another double, Amy had a baby, went to war, Amy got old then young again, met a Minotaur on a prison ship, stayed on Earth for a bit, almost tore reality to shreds, got married- again-"

"The usual then." She snorted.

"Not much recently though," He breathed settling himself down into the jumpseat, "And you? How's Jack?"

"He's good yea, an' you are." She replied a little suspect as he continued to fiddle with his tie. "Few tyrants over thrown, lives saved and whatnot, Oh Martha's expecting too, she sends her love."

"Aw brilliant Martha." He grinned, "Doing quite well on this side as it happens, more Smith's on the way too."

"Oh that's great, Always said Mick's would make the best Dad." She beamed.

"We could stop off and say hello if you wanted." He offered.

"Yea that'd be nice," She smiled suspisciously, "Maybe later though."

"Course'." He cleared his throat.

"Somethin' wrong Doctor?" She raised an eyebrow, stepping closer to him watching as a his skin flushed pink up his throat at her close proximity. She brushed against his mind as she slid down his long legs, depositing herself in his lap, smirking as his eyes almost rolled back into his head.

"Nope, nothing's wrong," He swallowed heavily as her scent invaded his nostrils.

"You sure?" She pushed, grinding her hips gently against him, the tiniest hint of pressure.

"Nope." He breathed, hands running up her legs to rest on her hips, her lips tantalisingly close.

He was so preoccupied with Rose that he failed to notice the small flash and crackle that signified the arrival of the only other person bar Jack he'd allow to even own a vortex manipulator. His eyes darted towards the door at the sound of a cleared throat and the woman it belonged to.

"Hello Sweetie," River smirked. "I'm home."


End file.
